MP3 Frend
by DREIGNUS
Summary: Snape ahora se pillo un MP3! La continuación de Tamagochi Frend y Furby Frend. One Shot.


Ninguno de los personajes de H.P. me pertenece, son de J.K. Rowling

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULOS DE:

**AMAYA ERISAWA**

"_ENRREDOS AMOROSOS"," LA VIDA ADOLECENTE" Y "HYUUGA'S LOVE"_

**GABE LOGAN**

"_ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES", "SILENT HILL" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS"_

**Y gracias a ****Meli-chan****Gabe L.****June-Li**** y ****kisame Hoshigaki**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS :3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

"**MP3 Frend"**

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Snape estaba matando literalmente a un tonto alumno de primer año, un Gryfindor, ¿Cuál si no?

-Esa poción es un asco, hágala de nuevo- el dijo en su tono mas despreciativo, y desapareció la poción, que el chico llevaba tratando de hacer por mas de 1 hora.

Obviamente el chico no la termino, y Snape sonriéndose con maldad, lo castigo.

-En mi despacho, después de las clases, limpiara calderos- le dijo con voz fría.

-S-si…- dijo el chico bajando la mirada muy triste, habia perdido 10 puntos por su torpeza, y ahora estaba castigado, no era un buen comienzo para su año en Hogwarts.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Snape estaba terminando de revisar algunos pergaminos de séptimo año, habia llegado al de Harry, y sonriéndose con completa felicidad, marco con su varita un cero rojo, muy brillante y perfecto.

Y a su lado, anoto un pequeño mensajito: _Que novedad Potter._

Snape miro el cero brillante, y se perdió un poco en su perfecto color y forma, eso, y aparte de solo imaginarse la cara de Harry cuando se lo diera en clase.

El leve sonido de un caldero le saco de sus pensamientos, y miro de reojo al chico de Gryfindor que estaba limpiando muy feliz los calderos.

Frunció el seño, en el despacho de Snape, nadie, pero nadie puede ser feliz, excepto el.

Así que se levanto, y sutilmente se situó tras el, el chico pareció no notarlo, y seguía con su tarea, limpiando y tallando, mientras Snape miraba los calderos que ya estaban limpios.

Rayos, los estaba dejando muy bien, no tenían ni rastro de poción.

En eso el chico comenzó a tararear una canción, "Maldición…" pensó Snape frustrado, ahora resultaba que el enano, lo estaba empezando a disfrutar.

"Ho, no" se dijo horrorizado, ahora el enano desquiciado estaba empezando a menearse graciosamente, como si intentara bailar.

-Move your body, baby, move your body, ajá, ajá…-

Snape alzó una ceja, ¿Acaso ese enano acababa de decirle algo? ¿A él? Rayos, lo malo de no saber ingles.

En eso el chico se giro sobre sus pies.

-HAAA!!!- grito el chico.

-HAA!- grito Snape.

El chico retrocedió asustado y Snape se sintió estupido, el también habia gritado.

-¿¡Se puede saber por que me grito!?- le dijo Snape furioso, nadie le habia sacado un grito de niña, desde el kinder, y esa vez fue por que sorprendió a sus padres… haciendo… cosas de padres, ya saben.

-P-perdón Profesor Snape! E-es que me asusto!- le dijo el chico con su mano en el corazón, lo tenia a 1,000 x hora.

En eso Snape alzo la ceja, unos cables blancos salían de las orejas del chico, y se perdían por el cuello de su túnica.

-¿Qué rayos trae en los oídos?- pregunto fríamente.

El chico palideció.

-¿E-esto?- pregunto el chico sonriendo nervioso, mientras se sacaba los audífonos de los oídos.

-Si- dijo Snape silbando amenazadoramente.

-Ha… pues… esto es…. He….- el chico no sabia como decirle lo que era, pensaba que decir, mientras sacaba su MP3 de su túnica.

-¿Es un artefacto muggle?- pregunto Snape con desprecio.

El chico asintió apenado, y le extendió el MP3, ya sabia lo que iba a suceder.

-Déme eso! 10 puntos menos para su casa por traer artefactos muggles a mi despacho! Ahora lárguese de aquí!- el dijo Snape furioso.

El chico salio disparado, sin esperar ni un segundo.

"Que mala suerte!" pensó el pequeño, primero perdía su Tamagochi, y ahora su MP3, nada bueno para su primer año. Su madre lo iba a matar.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Snape estaba examinando la cajita que tenía en mano, tenia una pantalla, similar a la de su querido Huevo, y una especie de botón, en forma de círculo.

Lo giro un par de veces, para apreciarlo mejor, era ligero, de color blanco, con 2 cables saliendo de el, con algo así como frijoles en la punta, que se sospecho al ver al chico, se ponían el los oídos.

"Estupidas cosas muggles, para estupidos muggles, que son tan estupidos para usarlos, por que se ven estupidos con ellos" pensó Snape mientras se ponía los audífonos, "Por suerte a mi se me ven muy bien"

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Snape estaba en su despacho, a solas, ya le habia encontrado el modo a su cajita blanca, ahora estaba buscando en el menú las opciones.

Ya habia encontrado el modo de las canciones, que descubrió tenia como 1,589, que tenia FM/AM, sea lo que sea que eso fuese, timbres, además grababa la voz; se estaba entreteniendo mucho grabando su voz mientras se decía "Severus amigo, eres genial".

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

-Rayos- Snape fulmino con la vista su cajita, habia encontrado al modalidad de JUEGOS.

Al principio no sabia que chiste tendría jugar con el, después de todo, solo eran juegos muggles.

Pero ahora no podía despegar la vista de esas miserables bestias fantasmales, que se querían comer a su círculo amarillo que comía muy feliz varias ¿Galletas? Por varios caminos. (Es el juego de Pac-Man)

-Estupidos fantasmas muggles, con sus estupidos movimientos, estupidamente estupidos…- gruño Snape, tenia 4 días jugando, y aun no les lograba ganar.

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

-Ajá! Tomen eso asquerosas criaturas!- Snape sonreía a la pantalla con completa soberbia y autosuficiencia.

Paso al nivel 2.

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

-_Y ahora para los metaleros de corazón! __Airo-Smith!!... "Iiiii whant to flyyy awaaaay, from you, fly away frommmm youuuuu!!"-_

Snape seguía revisando las tareas encargadas a los de séptimo, mientras seguía la música con el dedo índice de su mano libre.

Ya habia descubierto lo que significaba FM/AM… "Forma Musical A la Muggle".

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Snape estaba revisando su cajita, bueno, eso era ¿No?.

Miraba con atención la lista de sus estaciones de FM/AM, y descubrió varios nombres como…

"La mas buena" que tocaba algo así como de rancheros y vacas.

"La caliente" que dudo un poco en ver de que se trataba, pero era casi igual a la anterior.

"Arrugas para los jóvenes" con canciones de los viejos tiempos.

"Clásicas de la historia" aquí tocaban de orquestas y sinfonías, además de solos de piano y violín, no estaban nada mal, y esa solía poner muy seguido.

"Rock and Roll baby" aun no sabia que tenían que ver las rocas y los rollos, pero no estaban tan mal.

"Balas románticas para el amor" primero muerto antes de admitirlo… pero habia llora- he!... no, digo, habia… sentido entendimiento, eso, entendimiento con mas de una, con referencia a un corazón roto… no que se hubiese enamorado, o algo así de baboso, no, nada que ver con que le hubiesen dejado plantado en el baile de graduación por que el imbecil raquítico de Back le habia robado la pareja… no, nada de eso… estupido Black, estupida Elizabeth… estupidos todos, estupido Harry, estupido Dumbledore, estupidos todos… estupidos, estupidos estupidos.

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

-_José Rodolfo Samuel! Dime que no es cierto! Dime que no te iras con Amelia Jessica María! Dímelo!_-

_-Lo siento… Pero es verdad!-_

_/Tum-Tum-Tuuuum!/_

_-No! ¿Por qué me dejas José Rodolfo Samuel?-_

_-Suéltame Carla Dolores Magdalena ! No puedo evitar este amor! Ella me ama y yo a ella!-_

_-No! Por favor no me dejes! NO PUEDES!!-_ se escucha un fuerte llanto.

_-Lo siento, pero asi deben ser las cosas… lo siento…- _sonido de puerta abriéndose.

-_José Rodolfo Samuel!! Estoy embarazada de ti!!-_

_/Tum-Tum-Tummm!/_

_-¿Qué has dicho Carla Dolores Magdalena?-_

_-Estoy embarazada… sob… tendremos un hijo José Rodolfo Samuel!!-_

_-N-no… no puede ser…-_

_/Din-din-diiiiiiin/_

_¿Lograra Carla Dolores Magdalena quedarse con José Rodolfo Samuel? ¿Acaso la noticia de que Carla Dolores Magdalena tendrá un hijo, lograr que José Rodolfo Samuel se quede? ¿Cómo reaccionara Amelia Jessica María?_

_Todo esto y mas, en el siguiente episodio, de su radio novela favorita "Lazos ñoños y cochambrosos de amooor"._

_/Din-din-diiiiin/_

-No, Carla Dolores Magdalena, no se puede quedar con ese idiota, haría mejor pareja con Luís Fernando Maximiliano- gruñía Snape molesto, sabia muy bien que el bebé no era de José Rodolfo Samuel, sino de Luís Fernando Maximiliano, ya que habia consolado en una tórrida noche de pasión a Carla Dolores Magdalena, cuando José Rodolfo Samuel la habia dejado, para irse con Amelia Jessica María.

-Las mujeres siempre se van por los atractivos pedantes como Black, y dejan a los interesantes y obviamente mas atractivos hombres inteligentes, de pocas palabras, pero con verdaderos sentimientos, que no les importa nada con tal de que ellas sean felices… claro que no lo digo por mi…- añadió lanzando un dardo a la pared, donde tenia una foto quemada y toda dardeada de Sirius.

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

-Ajá! Tomen eso estupidos fantasmas! Nunca podrán detenerme!- celebraba Snape al ver como habia avanzado de nivel, después de 3 días.

Ahora estaba en el nivel 2.5

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Snape estaba todo deprimido en su sillón, tirado con una botella de Güisqui… mientras escuchaba en su cajita, una canción muy deprimente.

Que hablaba de las traicioneras que eran las mujeres, de lo estupidas que eran sus decisiones de amor, si, era una canción llena de odio hacia las mujeres rompecorazones.

Pero eso Snape ya lo sabia, gruño molesto, y tomo un trago de güisqui.

Sabia que sucedería, ya lo veía venir.

Asi es, Carla Dolores Magdalena se caso con José Rodolfo Samuel.

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

-Snivellus! Pedazo de mierda!- gritaba Sirius todo cabreado, toda la Orden estaba ahí, mirando a Sirius gritarle de cosas a Snape, que ni le miraba, y solo se servia algo de ponche.

-Eres un grasiento sin madre!- le grito.

Snape sorbió un poco del ponche, le dio la espalda, y tomo un pastelillo.

-TE ODIO GRACIENTO!!- grito Sirius ya exasperado, y después de irse pateando varios muebles, mientras se la mentaba a Snape, Dumbledore se acerco a este, con una gran sonrisa.

-Severus, me da gusto ver que ya no te dejas molestar por Sirius, que bueno que ya has madurado- le decía Dumbledore sonriendo, muy feliz de ver a su niño, al fin, después de casi 30 años, portarse como un hombre, y siguió animándolo a que siguiera con ese comportamiento.

Snape asentía a lo que decía Dumbledore, veía como su boca se movía, y hablaba sin parar, el tomo un poco de ponche, y mordió su pastelillo.

Snape no escuchaba nada de lo que el, o alguna ves pudo decir Sirius, solo escuchaba…

-_…like a virgin! Like the very first time! Like a viiiirgiiiiiin, all my life! Like a virgin!_-

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Neville estaba temblando frente a su caldero, habia hecho estallar su poción, de nuevo.

Los Gryfindor miraron con pena a su compañero, cuando vieron a Snape acercarse, y empezar a limpiar todo con su varita.

Los Slytherin ya querían ver el gran espectáculo, donde Neville haría el ridículo, como siempre.

Snape tardo solo segundos en limpiar todo el desastre, y se giro a ver a Neville con su fría mirada.

Neville bajo la cabeza todo rojo, lleno de tristeza, incluso empezó a temblar, sabía lo que pasaría.

-Hágala de nuevo, y descuide, de los errores se aprende- le dijo Snape, y se regreso a su escritorio, a seguir revisando los pergaminos de segundo que le quedaban.

Todo el salón se quedo en SHOCK.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie pensó nada, nadie se movió, ni respiro, y por lo mismo, 4 se desmayaron.

-HAAAAA!!!-

-¿Que?-Snape se giro a ver a su grupo, y vio incrédulo como todos se arremolinaban contra la puerta de salida, empujándose para salir primero, mientras gritaban "VOLDEMORT ESTA AQUIII!!!" o "AUXILIO!! UN DEMENTOR SECUESTRO A SNAPE!! Y AHORA QUIERE MATARNOS!!" o "SNAPE SE QUIERE SUICIDAR Y NOS QUIERE LLEBAR CON EL!!"

-¿Pero que rayos?- dijo Snape poniéndose de pie, pero varios le sacaron la varita, mientras le decían "FUERA VOLDEMORT! NO DEJARE QUE NOS MATES!!" o "SI TE QUIERES SUICIDAR LOCO, AYA TU! PERO NO NOS INTENTES LLEBAR CONTIGO!!".

Snape alzo una ceja completamente indignado, pero en eso se escucho un /K-POW!/ se giro a la puerta, y vio como varios avían hecho volar la puerta, y ahora salían todos despavoridos, corriendo como locos gritando cosas como "AUXILIOOO!! QUE NOS MATA! NOS MATA!" o "SNAPE A MUERTOO!! Y ESA COSA NOS QUEIRE LLEVAR CON EL!!" O "EL INFELIZ DE SNAPE NO A TENIDO SEXO Y NOS CULPA POR ESO!! Y QUIERE SUICIDARSE CON COMPAÑIA" o "YO NO SABIA QUE NOS QUERIA MATAR POR QUE NO A TENIDO SEXO!"

Snape se quedo solo en su aula, con todos los escritorios en el suelo, con una puerta nueva del tamaño de la pared, con pergaminos tirados, pociones desparramadas por todos lados y 4 alumnos desmayados en el piso.

-Cielos…- suspiro Snape molesto, y se cruzo de brazos- Ultima vez que le hago caso a mi horóscopo, ese Walter Mercado no sabe nada- dijo molesto, recordando el horóscopo de un loco consejero, que hablaba acerca del Karma, y que si querías que te fuera bien, debías ser amable con los demás.

-Patrañas- dijo indignado.

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

-Jajaja! Tomen eso patéticos remedos de monstruos!- sonreía Snape feliz.

Ya habia pasado al nivel 3.

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

-No! No me dejes! Tú no mi cajita! No me dejes!- gritaba Snape en su habitación, todo desesperado, mientras miraba la pantalla.

_PILA BAJA_

-No! ¿¡Que fregados es esa cosa de pila?!- grito furioso, pero en eso la pantalla se apago.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! CAJITAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!-

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Snape estaba tumbado en su sillón, de nuevo con una botella de güisqui en mano, tenía una gran mueca de dolor, mientras veía 3 fotos en su mano, donde salía posando con una gran felicidad.

-Huevo… pelusa… y ahora tu cajita…… ¿Por qué me han abandonado?-

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Dumbledore estaba ahí de nuevo, parado en el jardín, junto a Snape, que estaba apoyado en su hombro, parecía que deseaba llorar, pero su orgullo se lo impedía.

Fue ahí donde Dumbledore supo que jamás en su vida, habia estado tan confundido… ya estaba pensando en profanar las tumbas, para saber que tanto estaba enterrando Snape cada 3 semanas.

-¿Albus?- lo llamo Snape dolido.

-He… ¿si?- le dijo Dumbledore, mirando de reojo 3 tumbas pequeñas con flores.

-Se que debo ser fuerte ante toda esta perdida… pero, pero, no se que hacer, quizás si tan solo supiera como le hizo Luís Fernando Maximiliano, cuando Carla Dolores Magdalena se caso con el imbecil de José Rodolfo Samuel, que la habia engañado con Amelia Jessica María, quizás, quizás así podría salir adelante…-

-¿Quienes?-

Fin.

Agradezco a Shadow Noir Wing y HermioneBlack88 por la idea. Gracias.

Hola!

Espero que les gustara esta continuación, como dije anteriormente, no es una obra de arte, sino una historia para pasar un grato momento.

Suerte a todos!


End file.
